Importance of D2L
Importance of “D2L” As a freshman or a student in general, Desire to learn, also known as D2l, is one of the most beneficial tools to succeeding in ones college career. This is a particular academic database that Indiana University of Pennsylvania offers to students and facility members as well. Besides the other database Moodle, D2l is up to date as far as technology goes which helps organizes its courses through each semester. This makes it easier for students to navigate through the database clearer so that it helps to become more hands on for students alone. Throughout this English course, you will use d2l frequently for the most part. You mind as well consider this as being your best friend or something of that nature because d2l is something that you will have to visit almost everyday among the courses will you take! Normally in a college course, you’ll receive homework, IUP left.png|Desire 2 Learn (d2l) 14324-illustration-of-a-book-pv.png|Course Home images.jpeg|Content images-1.png|Discussions Unknown.jpeg|Dropbox images-1.jpeg|Grades images-1.jpeg writing assignments or even notes via paper; however, for this particular course there are no handouts what so ever. Everything is accessible through d2l. Students can access D2L through their myIUP portal by using their network password and username. One may say that D2l is not supportive; however others may think otherwise due to it being hands on and easily accessible. D2L provides a more efficient communication network between facility and students by allowing them to ingress homework, emails, exams, slides etc. directly from their professors. Throughout understanding the overall basics of D2l, knowing the main functions used is important as well. D2l includes a profusion of components; however, there are a few that is particularly used in this course. Course Home, Content, Discussions, Dropbox, and Grades are the key components to which makes d2l a success. Soon to come you will be fully informed as to how d2L works and what it provides. ''Course Home One of the most common applications used within D2l is the '''course home'. The course home is used for the storage of upcoming events and informative notifications in this course. Students find this portion as being valuable because the calendar the d2l provides assistance to organize dates and times for which assignments are due. ''Content Furthermore, d2l offers another useful source that pertains the background information of this course. It gathers up a sort of agenda that is broken up into a time line that will be followed throughout the semester. This is considered the '''content'. The content stipulates a table of contents that will arrange the entire semester through catergory tabs. Each tab consists of helpful strategies to complete assignments. For example, there may be a former student who has written a paper and the professor will post it underneath this tab to give you an idea of how your paper should be completed. Prompts are also used for this case. This form of assistance is how you can overall get the help that you need and guidance while completing all assignments. Notes are not generally taken in this class so the use of this is very obliging. One of the biggest objects that are used is peer-review. Both in class and outside of class, these review sheets are used for EACH and EVERY writing assignment and they can be accessed through the content component. Discussions In addition, d2l displays another powerful source to reflect and revisit what have been discussed previously in class. Discussion '''boards are for students to express their opinions and thoughts based off the information received from the lecture or professor. This discussion portion is helpful to students because one may forget what is discussed in class, but the discussion will help structure the learning mind of an individual. The students interact with each other while writing these discussions due to professors giving the opportunity to respond to your peers. It is used as an opened conversation that everyone is able to able to engage in through the use of point of views. One tip I can say about discussions is always respect a person’s opinion before a rebuttal. And also be confident in your own writing responses. ''Dropbox'' '''Dropbox is a submission of assignments. Not only is dropbox used to only submit written assignments but presentations as well. Through D2l, after you have submitted your assignment, it will be graded. Once the professor has finished grading your assignment, you are able to view specific feedback on the assignment if given. Assignments are generally papers that are due, nothing else of any other sort. Dropbox is one of the keys to the grading system at Indiana University of Pennsylvania. Grades As far as the grading system, it is very easy to access and gives you the advantage of keeping track of your grades. You will be able to access and lay out every last assignment that you have completed. Grades are listed into sub categories and how much percentage each category holds. It is broken up into all of the previous components as spoken above. Attendance, participation, discussions (d2l responses), peer reviewing, and the main papers that you write will be graded. Your grades will show the percentage of the particular assignment and sometimes you may see the actual overall grade within the course. Of course in this English course, there are no exams or quizzes that you have to take so that’s one less thing you have to worry about. Overall one can say that the grading on d2l is faster then self hand grading and with little to no errors, it will give you more prominent feedback. In conclusion d2l is a reasonable resource and educational system containing the key components; course home content, discussion, dropbox and grades that all function through a students learning experience for English 101. Category:CourseHome Category:Content Category:Discussion Category:Dropbox Category:Grades